Battle Tactics Sollux x Reader (LEMON)
by onlyfortime
Summary: Church is fun, I come up with great things!


Battle Tactics

Sollux x Reader

It's three in the afternoon and you are kicking your friend's ass at video games. Sollux Captor was the self proclaimed 'LORD OF GAMES' but what he wasn't expecting was you, [First name] [Last Name]! You have been gaming since you could hold a controller, whether it be console or PC, you kicked serious ass. You camped outside the air force entrance, knowing that he would be right around the corner. You aimed your gun, and as soon as he turned through that door you fired and off went his head and finale life. "HA, KISS MY ASS CAPTOR!" You screamed at your monitor. A cocky smirk spread across your face as your pesterchum lit up.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling chumHandle [CH]

[TA]: cheater

[CH]: I did nothing of the sorts~!

[TA]: hoofbea2t 2hiit

[TA]: there ii2 no way iin hell you knew ii wa2 goiing two come out of that entrance!

[CH]: I followed your basic movements through the map!

[CH]: Don't blame me for your predictability!

[TA]: that2 iit

[TA]: get over here, we are goiing two play through every game ii've got

[CH]: What if I don't feel like it?

[TA]: [Name]

[TA]: thii2 ii2 goiing to happen whether you liike iit or not

[TA]: 2o get your fat human a22 over here before ii go over there and drag you two my hiive

[CH]: fine, whatever

[TA]: and briing 2nack2, thii2 ii2 goiing two take awhiile

chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

You shut your laptop, picked it up and shoved it in your messenger bag, that lay on your bed. No way in hell where you going to let Captor call you a cheater. You were going to go over there and show him up, proving once and for all that you are THE BEST GAMER. You sniffed under you arm and cringed, a shower first. You walked into the washroom and started the water up. You stripped of your clothes and got into the stream of water. How long ago did you take a shower? Four days? Yeah, that sounds about right. You scrubbed sham poo through you (h/c) locks, liking the feel of clean hair. You repeated the process with the conditioner. After that you lathered the rest of your body with your honey scented body wash.

You shut off the water and exited the shower, then pated yourself dry. You towel dried your hair to the best of your ability and went back to your room. You threw on your underwear, a pair of clean shorts and a baggy shirt. Next you gathered anything you think you might need, controllers, game discs, a change of clothes and your iPod. You packed it up in your bag and grabbed your wallet, shoving it in your back pocket. Putting on your favourite pair of converse and went out the door.

One stop at the store later, you walked down the street to Sollux's hive, Arms full of soda, chips, and candy. Everything to make your victory all the better. Walking up the stairs you knocked on his door, which swung open to reveal the yellow blood. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" you said as you made your way into his hive. "I'm ready to thee you cry when I beat you." he retorts in his lisp, which you always found slightly… adorable. He guided you to his living room, where he had a master set up laid out. 42-inch plasma screen, surround sound, every console known to man or troll, and two large bookshelves covered with games. You gaped for a fraction of a second before composing yourself, you didn't want him to know he had a better gaming room than you. You placed your snacks on the glass coffee table in front of the large leather sofa. "Hope you like [Favourite soft drink]" you called out to Sollux. "Meh, it'th fine." He replied, taking a seat on the sofa. "So, what am I going to beat you in first?" you smirked at him as you sat next to him. "You ever heard of 'Brebin'?" "Sounds like a troll game." "It ith." He grinned at you. You have hardly played any troll developed games. So this is how he wanted to play it? Choose games you have never played before? "Bring it on!" you gave him a glare as he plopped the disc into the console with his psionics. You took to controller from him as the game loaded.

"BOOM, HEADSHOT! Get wrecked son!" You called out after killing off Sollux's character. "I wath dithtracted!" He spat out. "Really? By what?" you asked, narrowing your eyes and giving him a smirk. Yellow faintly dusted his face as he looked away from you. "Whatever, the next game I'll beat you for thure!" "Hah! You're on lispy!"

**Sollux POV**

Focus, come on! If you don't focus she is going to beat you… but she smells so nice… why does she smell so good? Ugh NO, head in the game, don't look at her, don't think about anything except the- "BOOM, HEADSHOT!" you lost. When you invited [Name] over you, you thought that maybe you could control your little crush on her. You didn't plan on her smelling so nice, like fresh honey and flower petals. Damn these red emotions! "I wath dithtracted!" you retorted to her victory dance. "Really? By what?" she starred right at you. You turned away, not wanting to meet her eyes. Quick, change the subject. ""Whatever, the next game I'll beat you for thure!" smooth work there Captor. You got up and searched through the shelves for a different game. Another first person shooter caught your eye, and hell you were pretty damn good at it too. There is no way she could beat you at this one, if you stay focused that is. You cracked open the case and set up the game. "I'll get you thith time, no matter what." You said taking you seat and leaning forward, resting your fore arms on your legs. "Then you better try a lot harder than you did last time."

The match started and you both took off, searching for guns and vantage points. You found your best gun right off the bat, knowing this map like the back of your hand. What you didn't expect was for her to come up behind you and knife you in the back. "What the fuck?" "Everyone goes for that gun, best way to get first kill is to wait it out and knife 'em." She explained as she took the gun. She was better at this than you originally thought. You needed a way to distract her, even a little bit, if you did that you could win this easily. A scheme developed in the back of your head and you grinned devilishly. You closed your eyes for a second and turned on your psionics.

**[Name] POV**

You were happily kicking troll butt, getting first kill and setting up your defense system. Your eyes widened and you slipped up on the controls after feeling a slight… pleasure in your lower region. Your face became flushed and you bit your lip, trying to suppress a moan that threatened to escape. Thirty seconds to a minute passed and the pleasurable sensation didn't leave.

You looked up at Sollux, hoping he couldn't tell that you were aroused. You saw him grinning smugly and light slightly flickering behind his bi-colored glasses. Instantly your face grew hotter, a combination of embarrassment and anger. "You little shit b-bag!" you stuttered at him. "Heh, what'th wrong? Having trouble?" "Y-you're cheating~!" You almost moaned out, causing Sollux to smile a bit wider and blush slightly. "It'th not cheating, it'th battle tacticth." He chuckled out.

So that was how he was going to do this? Well then, time for a two player match.

You got up from your seat and sat down on his lap. His eyes widened in surprise as you wiggled up closer until you sat directly on his crotch. "What are you up t~f-fuck" You cut him off by grinding up against his sensitive area. His psionics stopped for a second or two, and then came back. "I am not lothing to y-you." He said in your ear, trying to focus on the game. "At least this way, it's fair" you gasped out. You both tried your hardest to focus on the game, but the interaction was very hard to ignore. With every grinned you gave him, he mimicked the motion with his psionics. You were half way through the match and a moaning hot mess, Sollux was no different.

He gave out a growl and ground his teeth as you gave another swirl of your hips. "Oh fuck thith!" he darkly shouted, pausing the game. In a matter of seconds he had you pinned on the couch, lips in contact with yours. Shock exploded in your features as the troll boy hungrily mashed his face with yours, but you relaxed into his lustful lip wrestle. Your hands shot to his head, trying to push him closer to you. His glided up your hips and into your shirt, quickly removing the clothing. He trailed pecks down you jaw to your neck, where he attached himself and began to bite softly. You went and began to unbutton his pants, sliding them down until he kicked them off. His arms wrapped around your chest and worked at the clasp holding your bra, and his psionics made fast work of your pants. The bra was now lost in a see of other clothing, but before he made his way to your chest you grabbed his shirt and began to tug it up. He scowled for a second, wanting to get another taste of you, but obliged, removing the black tee shirt. He shot back to what he was doing, latching his mouth to you breast, sucking and nipping at the flesh. You gave a quivering moan and ran your fingers through his messy hair, reaching his horns you glided your fingers over the glossy orange nubs. He gave a growl and bit down on your chest, then began to make a sound very close to purring. You grinned and continued the action.

He traveled his way down, leaving a trail of yellow dribble, until reaching the finale article of your clothing. He bit down on the side of you panties, thrashing his head upwards, ripping them off in one clean movement. He went back to your neck as his hand to your arousal, slowly rubbing the wet slit. "A little excited?" He chuckles into your neck. "That is just the after math of your 'battle tactic'" You mewled out as he stuck a digit into your vaginal hole. You gasped as he inserted another and slowly pumped in and out. He didn't pick up the speed causing you to groan and clawed at his shoulder, pleading for him to quicken his pace. He only smirked and continued at the agonizing speed. Several minutes of torture passed, as Sollux still refused to speed up, and you could finally feel your climax about to hit, then he pulled out.

"Y-you are such a fu-ucking tease~" you cursed at him as you tried to regain your sanity. He smirked down at you and then tugged down his boxer, revealing two squirming tentacle appendages. He positioned himself right at either of your entrances and slowly made his way inside you. You gasped at the feeling and threw your head to the arm of the couch. He stayed there for a while, memorizing the feel of you, before grabbing your hips, pulling himself out and ramming back in, making you moan with pleasure. He repeated the movement with similar results. Unlike when he used his fingers, his pace quickened and you were allowed to reach your climax, a total of four times before he gave a finale grunt and released himself.

He bit his lip looking down at you with multi colored eyes and gave you a small grin. "I'll take thith ath my victory." You grinned up at him "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, becauthe you do not know how long I've wanted to do that." You blushed at his comment. "Still doesn't prove that you are the better gamer." You chuckled. He leaned in and gave you a long kiss, breaking it and saying against your lips. "Want to go for another round then?"


End file.
